What You See, What You Get
by ericales
Summary: Kakashi brings a little something home.  Iruka isn't sure how to react.  KakaIru.  Mature content.


Written for a prompt at the kakairu_kink meme:_ Can either be Iruka's kink or Kakashi's: (although I prefer for it to be Kakashi's, I think it can work well either way, so it's the writer's call)_

_Kakashi takes Iruka from behind, but they're both in front of a mirror._

_If making it Kakashi's kink, I'd love for him to be especially wanting to have Iruka see himself. (as in, not just because Kakashi wants to see it, but rather that he wants to see Iruka seeing himself and Kakashi, if that makes sense)_

* * *

><p>A good ninja was a suspicious ninja, and Kakashi's smile was very suspicious indeed. The right side of his mouth was pulled up fractionally higher than the left. Their relationship was still new, but Iruka hadn't spent the better part of a year studying Kakashi with an intensity bordering on the obsessive for nothing. Kakashi was definitely pleased with himself about something.<p>

Iruka gave Kakashi a quelling look over the missions desk: Behave.

Kakashi's smile widened. The secretive curl of his lips made something hot and needy unfurl low in Iruka's stomach. A blush stretched across Iruka's cheeks, following the neat line of his scar. He shifted in his seat, embarrassed and giddy, and always-always-helpless in the face of Kakashi's happiness.

Kotetsu snickered knowingly. The clock was ticking down. Iruka used the last seconds of his shift to smack Kotetsu on the arm with a blank scroll. Iruka had terrible friends.

"Is Kakashi-san here to carry your scrolls home for you?" Kotetsu asked.

Kakashi all but melted against the desk. He kept his chin cupped in his palm, and glanced at Iruka from beneath a fan of dark lashes. "I do so love handling Iruka's scrolls," he said-so blatant that it could hardly be called innuendo.

Iruka made sure to smack Kotetsu across the back of the head before thrusting his bag at Kakashi's chest. "Then I will gladly leave these scrolls," Iruka stressed in his most teacherly voice, "in your care, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi's eye curved. There was a time when Iruka wouldn't have imagined Hatake Kakashi willingly-eagerly-hitching Iruka's bulging satchel over his own shoulder. Kakashi had to notice the way people looked at them as they left the missions room together, but he certainly didn't seem to mind. Iruka tried not to care, either. It was easier to forget how different they were-worlds apart-when it was just the two of them. He wouldn't apologize for being with Kakashi, but Iruka sometimes felt as if he should.

Their pace appeared leisurely. Kakashi was a master at masking single-minded intent as lazy indifference. He raised his eye from Icha Icha at one point to admire the grace of a butterfly in flight. Iruka-close enough to feel Kakashi's coiled tension-was not fooled. Kakashi took the least indirect path possible, his rolling gait never faltering, never slowing.

Kakashi's apartment was a fortress. Iruka's home was guarded only lightly. It wasn't unheard of for students to dare their classmates to break into Iruka's apartment. He had downgraded his security the first time one of his traps had nearly slit a student's throat wide open. Kakashi's traps were intricate and lethal. His nimble fingers raced through the seals within seconds.

Iruka blushed and looked away when he realized he'd been staring at Kakashi's hands. Kakashi had been gone for weeks. Iruka had missed the feel of those hands on his skin. He's missed Kakashi. Iruka had a very good idea of what that meant, although he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Kakashi looked delighted by Iruka's attention. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for Iruka to enter the apartment first.

Iruka gave a startled laugh as his back collided with the wall the moment the door closed behind them. "So this was what you were thinking about so intently," Iruka said. Pleasure warmed his voice. It was still thrilling to realize that Kakashi thought of him-that Kakashi wanted him.

"Oh, yes," Kakashi said. He made quick work of the fastenings on Iruka's flak jacket. The material of Iruka's shirt bunched upwards as Kakashi slid his hands from Iruka's stomach and towards his chest. Kakashi's gloved palms dragged across Iruka's nipples, making Iruka squirm and press himself more firmly into Kakashi's touch.

"You can take me, if you want," Iruka said. "Here. Now."

"Oh, sensei," Kakashi groaned into the inviting arc of Iruka's neck. "You do tempt me. But I have plans for tonight."

Iruka rocked forward, even as he hooked one foot behind Kakashi's calf. Their erections pressed together, so perfect that Iruka had to take a shaky breath to steady himself before he could speak. "Are your plans better than this?"

"You tell me, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. That smile was back, secretive and self-satisfied.

Kakashi laced his fingers with Iruka's, and led him towards the bedroom.

Iruka paused in the doorway. He was blushing again; his cheeks uncomfortably hot. He yanked at his hand, trying to free himself from Kakashi's grip. There was a moment's pause before Kakashi released him. Iruka crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wished that his flak jacket hadn't been left behind.

Iruka had a very good idea what Kakashi had in mind for the full-length mirror positioned next to the bed. It was difficult to remember that Iruka was the one with more sexual experience. Kakashi was always exploring, always pushing-he was always so much, and Iruka was overwhelmed. He wasn't the daring partner that Kakashi obviously wanted. He was-

Oh, he was such an idiot.

"Kakashi," Iruka said. He was ashamed at the way his voice hitched: nervous and upset. Humiliation made his face flame hotter. Iruka rubbed at his scar roughly, as if he could force his blush into retreat.

Kakashi approached cautiously, the way any nin would approach a comrade in distress. When Iruka didn't flinch-or strike out-Kakashi flowed into Iruka's personal space. Kakashi was too close to be able to put much force into a blow, and his flak jacket was still secured. Iruka was debating the wisdom of stomping on Kakashi's instep when Kakashi grabbed his hand, sweeping circles against the fine skin above Iruka's thundering pulse.

Kakashi leaned in even closer. The tips of their noses brushed, intimate and painfully sweet. "You're cute when you blush, Iruka," Kakashi said.

Iruka frowned. He knew. He was cute, he was adorable, he was absolutely darling. Iruka tried to wrench free of Kakashi; this time, Kakashi didn't let him go.

"But when you're coming, with my cock deep inside you," Kakashi's breath shuddered against Iruka's lips, "oh, sensei. You're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Iruka's breath hitched. "I'm not," Iruka began, and immediately faltered under the heated intensity of Kakashi's gaze. "It's embarrassing to hear you say such things."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Kakashi said. "Let me show you, Iruka."

Iruka was always giving up and giving into Kakashi. He sighed shakily. "How do I let you talk me into these things?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi's response was a slow, thorough kiss. He stroked the loose hairs at the nape of Iruka's neck with scarred fingertips before sliding his hand upwards, palm cradling the back of Iruka's head. With a practiced motion, Kakashi snapped Iruka's hair tie. Kakashi murmured contentedly against Iruka's lips as Iruka's hair tumbled over his hands. Iruka didn't understand what Kakashi found so appealing about his hair-it was dry in the winter, and impossibly hot during the summer-but he couldn't complain. Kakashi's hand tightened in Iruka's hair, pulling his head backwards with gentle pressure. Iruka's neck was left bare, undefended. Kakashi took ruthless advantage.

Iruka moaned. He clutched at Kakashi's shoulders, searching for purchase against the tough material of Kakashi's flak jacket. "You aren't-you aren't wearing your uniform, are you?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi's expression grew hazy and distant.

"Oh, no," Iruka said quickly, before the idea could take root in Kakashi's imagination. The very idea of being naked in vulnerable before the mirror, with Kakashi in full gear behind him, moving over and in him-Iruka shivered, his arousal only just outweighed by his embarrassment.

Kakashi quirked his lips in a reassuring smile. "I want to feel all of you against me." His grin stretched wider, predatory. "Maybe next time."

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested.

Kakashi was laughing, the utter bastard.

As shaky as he felt, Iruka's fingers were still quick and confident against the fastenings of Kakashi's flak jacket. Undressing Kakashi might have looked subservient to an outsider, but the experience always left Iruka feeling heady and powerful. Iruka meticulously unrolled Kakashi's folded sleeves, smoothing the material across his forearms before moving to pull the shirt over his head. Iruka had carefully placed Kakashi's flak jacket and hitai-ate where they could be found quickly and easily. Kakashi's shirt was tossed aside with far less consideration.

Heat was building within Iruka. He was growing hard again: the sight of Kakashi's pale, scarred skin more powerful than Iruka's uncertainty. There was a long scar running close to Kakashi's nipple. Gently scraping that scar with his fingertips made Kakashi wild-perhaps even wild enough that he'd forget about the mirror, and take Iruka up against the wall the way Iruka had expected him to.

Instead, Iruka folded to his knees in front of Kakashi. The material of Kakashi's pants was heavy and tough, designed to survive the harshest of battles. Kaksahi couldn't possibly feel more than the lightest of pressure when Iruka mouthed him through his pants. Kakashi shuddered and dropped his hands to Iruka's head, his long fingers carding restlessly through Iruka's hair.

Iruka's confidence grew as he drew Kakashi's erection free from his pants. Kakashi liked Iruka's mouth, and he liked Iruka's mouth stretched wide around his cock. The first time Iruka had done this for Kakashi, he'd come in a surprisingly short time: his pale cheeks dusted pink, his lower lip red where he'd bitten it.

Kakashi canted his hips. Iruka took his invitation. He knew that there were people who didn't like sucking cock. Iruka loved it: the heavy heat against his tongue, the nearly overwhelming feeling of fullness. One hand rested against Kakashi's tense thigh. The other wrapped around the base of Kakashi's cock as Iruka drew Kakashi deeper into his mouth, inch by inch. Iruka's world narrowed down to Kakashi: the scent, and feel, and taste of him.

"Iruka." Kakashi's voice cracked when he spoke.

Iruka hummed inquisitively, knowing the sensation would send charges of pleasure straight up Kakashi's spine. Kakashi made a short, garbled noise. His hips arched towards Iruka, even though he was softly pulling at Iruka's hair, urging him back.

For once, it was Kakashi who was blushing. "You look good like that, Iruka." He touched the corner of Iruka's mouth. "So good."

Kakashi demonstrated far less patience as Iruka unwound his leg bindings. He was kicking off his own pants the moment the last bandage came free. Kakashi caught Iruka beneath the elbow and pulled him to his feet. Iruka's still clothed form brushed against Kakashi's as he rose.

"Now who's overdressed?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka was driven back into the mattress beneath Kakashi's weight. He let himself go limp when Kakashi pulled a kunai from Iruka's weapon pouch. "Kakashi," Iruka warned, "requisitions are starting to wonder what I'm doing to my equipment."

Kakashi neatly sliced through the bindings on Iruka's upper thigh. His grin was wicked. "Would you like me to talk to them, Iruka? I can offer a very thorough accounting of all your equipment."

Iruka turned his face into Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi had finished freeing Iruka from his pants, and his hand was warm and rough against Iruka's cock. He could feel his own blood pulsing, and the steady thrum of Kakashi's chakra: immense and powerful.

"You can do whatever you want," Iruka said, "so long as you fuck me."

"Oh, sensei," Kakashi crooned, "you say the sweetest things."

Iruka didn't feel sweet. "C'mon," he said, "Kakashi, how long are you going to make me wait?" He bit Kakashi's chin warningly. "And don't you dare talk to me about virtue."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kakashi said.

Kakashi planned for sex as thoroughly as he did for battle. There was a bottle of lube within easy reach. Watching as Kakashi meticulously slicked his fingers, Iruka couldn't bring himself to mind the fact that he'd probably reacted exactly as Kakashi had anticipated, every step of the way. Iruka spread his legs wide, and breathed out sharply at the first press of Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi was careful, and always thorough-he liked his fingers inside of Iruka almost as much as he liked his cock in him.

The intense way Kakashi watched his own fingers slide in and out of Iruka's body made him squirm. He'd never had a lover concentrate on his body and his reactions with such single-minded intensity. It was addictive.

Kakashi was addictive.

Iruka didn't protest when Kakashi urged him to his knees. Iruka hadn't forgotten about the mirror, but it hadn't seemed so important when Kakashi was driving him crazy with want. Iruka caught sight of his own suspicious glare in the mirror, and choked on uncertain laughter.

Kakashi's hands were on Iruka's hips, holding him steady as Kakashi pressed into him. Iruka moaned as he was stretched around Kakashi's cock. The mirror was good for one thing: he could see every shift in Kakashi's expression as he slowly fucked into Iruka. Deep satisfaction replaced his look of fierce concentration when Kakashi finally bottomed out, pressed firmly against the curve of Iruka's ass.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin. "No. Look here," he said.

He looked wild: eyes wide and dark, with strands of hair clinging to his forehead and the curve of his neck. Kakashi's voice was low and rough when he draped over Iruka's back to whisper in his ear. "This is what I see every time we're together, Iruka. It only gets better from here."

Kakashi moved with slow, deep thrusts that drove Iruka crazy. He shifted his hips and drove back to meet Kakashi's next stroke. "Move," Iruka said. Kakashi liked it slow and careful-and that was good, so good-but it felt as if Kakashi had been driving him crazy for hours already.

"I don't want this to end so soon," Kakashi said. "That mirror wasn't easy to get home, you realize."

Iruka's startled bark of laughter made Kakashi groan, and then he was picking up speed, driving into Iruka as if desperate for the feel of him. Iruka could see the play of his own muscles in the mirror as he strained back against Kakashi. Kakashi's pale hand slid across the angle of Iruka's hip, and closed around Iruka's cock. Iruka's eyes fluttered shut.

"Open them," Kakashi ordered. "I want you to see."

It was almost impossible to concentrate on anything beyond the feeling of Kakashi's hand on his dick, Kakashi's cock in his ass. Iruka's eyes slit open, and met Kakashi's gaze in the mirror. He could still see himself: hands fisted in the bedsheets, his mouth open on a cry, and his cock hard and slick in the curve of Kakashi's palm. Kakashi had been wrong. None of it mattered as much as the sight of Kakashi, and the knowledge that he was watching Iruka.

His orgasm left Iruka loose-limbed and pliant. He fell forward, bracing himself on his forearms. Kakashi's chest was rising and falling with his every rapid breath. He'd latched onto his lower lip with his teeth, but there was no disguising the sound of Kakashi's pants as he moved against Iruka. Both of Kakashi's hands returned to Iruka's hips, lifting him and pulling him back to meet every thrust.

Kakashi went still. His nails bit into the skin above Iruka's hipbones as he came.

Iruka let himself give way beneath Kakashi's warm weight. The sheets were uncomfortably damp, but Kakashi felt good draped against Iruka's back. Alone like this, in the relative safety of his apartment, Kakashi allowed his breathing to return to normal naturally. His breath grew even by small degrees, hot against the curve of Iruka's shoulder.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," Kakashi said smugly.

"I'm not so sure," Iruka said slowly, letting dismay colour his voice. "You did close your eye at the end, Kakashi. I'm not sure how committed you were to all of this."

"Is this your way of asking for another round, Iruka?"

"I'm saying that next time-" Iruka paused briefly before continuing. "Next time," he repeated, his voice growing in strength, "maybe I should be the one to decide what we do."

The kiss was at an awkward angle, but they managed.

"Anything," Kakashi said. "You only have to ask."


End file.
